


Deception

by moocher



Series: The Significance of... [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moocher/pseuds/moocher
Summary: “Mom, this is my boyfriend.” University AU.





	Deception

A blue-eyed American regular (as Arthur referred to him in his head) walked into the pub with a lady in tow. However, Arthur soon realised that this was no regular visit.

The stranger came behind the bar and wrapped him into a hug and pecked his lips. Releasing the hug, but keeping an arm around his waist, he ploughed on before Arthur could say anything with an unexpected, “Hey Mom, here’s my sweet pea, Arthur, my boyfriend.”

Now, Arthur’s work place was known as a place to help certain problems. Most in the region of depression, nerves, repression (normally of the sexual kind), thirst and starvation. However, it was also known to help with other non-pub related problems, such as help with university work, match-making, numbers for good plumbers, getting others out of trouble, details on criminals, amongst others. Arthur had had his fair share of these problems, but none of this particular kind.

He saw a subtle look of desperation thrown over at him when the lady wasn’t looking and knew his help was needed. Even though he was no drama student, he knew he could play the part of love-struck boyfriend. He knew chemistry! Hormones, chemical reactions and all of that!

Quickly checking the clock and seeing that his lunch was due, the chemistry student nodded shyly towards his ‘boyfriend’s’ mother before snuggling and murmuring towards ‘his boyfriend’, “Love, let me tell them that I’m going on my lunch.” He turned to the both of them, “would you like something to eat and drink before I go?” After sitting them down, Arthur placed the order and went into the kitchen to tell Antonio.

On his return, Arthur smiled handsomely and offered his hand. “Hello... ma’am, I’m Arthur Kirkland. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” His ‘boyfriend’s’ mother looked wide-eyed, dazedly grasping Arthur’s hand in a firm and enthusiastic shake before letting go. Her eyes lit up, her smile widened and her squeal shocked everyone in the vicinity. 

“Honey! Did you hear that?! He’s already calling me ‘Mom’! He’s gonna fit right into the family!” This caused both Arthur and his ‘boyfriend’ to blush.

oooOOOooo

The meal was a bit nerve-wracking, but nevertheless very enjoyable. When it was time for Arthur’s break to end, his ‘darling’ and ‘darling’s’ mother both decided to leave too.

“Ain’t’cha gonna go smooch your boyfriend before we go?”

A peck was what he received before she continued, “Boy, you call that a smooch? Want me to show ya how it’s done?! Put some feelin’ into it!”

“Mom, I can’t do it with you watchin’!”

“I just wanna see you happy, honey!” pouted his mother.

“Mom-” the boy started before Arthur pulled him into a passionate kiss. He could see the woman would never let it go. Yes. Really. Now sod off.

In the middle of the kiss, he heard the woman say, “Now that’s more like it. I’ll wait for you outside, honey, while you fill up on that.”

When they finally pulled away, breathing heavily with flushed faces, Arthur noticed that they had backed against a wall (hidden from view, luckily) with both of their hands reaching under each other’s clothes.

“Oh, I-I... Well, I would say sorry about that, but I’m not,” panted the guy, sliding his hands back to his sides and detaching himself from Arthur slowly. “I am sorry about the whole thing with my mom, though.”

“It’s all right.” Arthur smiled, fixing the guy’s clothes a little. “I’d like to know your name though... and your number.”

oooOOOooo

“Alfie, did you see how he became flustered when you pulled him close or when you two kissed? He is adorable. You both are adorable. When you smiled at each other, held hands, gave each other pet names... looked at each other,” Amelia sighed. “The way he was acting was pretty convincing, huh? Would never have known he didn’t know a thing about ‘cha. Didn’t really need my help, eh?” She smiled widely at Alfred, but then something caught her eye. “Honey... is this the Lab that you’re usually at when I call ya?”

“Nah, Ma. This... this is just a coincidence!” the boy laughed, a bit too loudly.

oooOOOooo

When Alfred left, Antonio, Francis and Gilbert all moved away from the door and high-fived.

Match made.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, Arthur works in a pub called the Laboratory. Yes, every time Alfred’s mum called, he was in this lab. No, I’m not sure if there is a pub called the Laboratory (it would be quite fitting, no?), but I do know there is a cheeky one called the Library very close to a certain university, and one called the ‘Liquid Lab’ close to another one. I played with the idea of Amelia being Alfred’s sister instead, but I really wanted the ma’am = mom confusion (in this story pretend that Arthur has an upper-class accent).
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
